Sonki adventure 2
by Sonkicheerios
Summary: The Sonics go on a grand adventure filled wth basketball and love
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in wherever the Sonics live. Sonic Knuckles and Talls were playing basketball. Well Sonic and Talls were, Knuckles had been put on the sideline because he popped the ball too many times. It was then that Sadow walked by "Hey! Sadow!" Sonic called from the basketball court "How about joining us for a game of b-ball!" Sadow stopped in his tracks "B-ball….?" His mind flashed back to that day….that day on the basketball court…the day everything changed… It was 50 years ago. The day of the annual basketball game between the scientists of the ARK and the G.U.N soldiers. Everything was going as planned…until… "MARY!" Sadow called out to his friend but it was too late before he could react the basketball hit her. Sadow rushed to his friends side "Sadow….." she said, the last bits of her basketball sprit leaving her body "Please…for the people of that planet….give them a chance… to play…basketball…" "MAAAARRYYYYYY!" Shadow cried flashing back to present day and falling to ground writhing on the basketball court "Haha what a dork" Sonic said kicking Sadow in his ribs. "Sonic!" Talls cried running over to Sonic "Yeah? What is it?" Sonic asked continuing to kick the black Sonic "Ah- uh… w-well its Geeman again...he-he's uh…" "He's _what _Talls?!" Sonic asked growing impatient at the young yellow sonic "Ah! W-well he's he's trying to take over the world again… he's built a basketball team of robots a-and he's gonna take over the world with them!" the boy stuttered out "Basketball robots?" Sonic asked "How's he gonna take over the world with those?" "H-heh don't you know anything blue hedgehog…?" Sadow said finally coming out of his flashback induced convulsions "B-basketball is loved by-STOP KICKING ME-loved by millions if Geeman can control that kind of power…." "He could rule the hearts and minds of everyone in the world…" Talls said worriedly Sonic grinned "Heh well it's no big deal! We'll just stop him like we always do!" "Hmph well good luck with that" Sadow said standing up and brushing himself off "You won't help us?" Sonic asked "I don't have time for your petty basketball games" he said walking off. Later that night Sonic and Talls were in their house or wherever they lived. "S-sonic…what're we gonna do about this…." Talls said said sitting too close to Sonic "Well….there's only one thing we _can_ do….we'll have to make a basketball team unlike any other and defeat Geeman at his own game." "But Sonic…none of us knows how to play basketball." Sonic sighed and stared ahead deep in thought and then it came to him. But no… how? It was a crazy idea but it would just have to work…"Michael Jordan…" Sonic said…almost whispered Talls gasped "But Sonic! M-Michael Jordan has been dead for years! Ever since the great b-ball disaster 40 years ago!" Sonic sighed" l know Talls but…it's our only hope… we have to find a way somehow….." "Well…okay Sonic…If you say so….hey you wanna mack it or what…?" Sonic sighed "Ugh…yeah sure okay…" And they did.


	2. Chapter 2

sonic woke up. "yawn" sonic yawned. "What a weird dream I had last night!" sonic shivered

because his weird dream was scary. in it mary rose((one of)his lover(s)) died!

sonic rubbed his eyes and looked at talls. sonic laughed very loudly. sonic saw talls weiner

sonic rubbed his eyes because of tears. sonic ran really fast outside but sonic realised he

was naked

"SONIC" shouted sivler

"w-what?" sonic was embarrassed. sivler saw his weiner

"wow" said the white sonic

"ANYWAYS i need ur help sonic"

"Can it wait until I'm dressed?" sonic said

"no" said sivler

sonic sighed "What is it?"

"we are gonna play some fuckin bball" said sivler

"BBALL?!" sonic questioned exitedly

"yeah i just fucking said that" replied sivler

"Wait- what do you need my help with? It's just basketball, right?"

"thats just it sonic," sivler said. "we have no idea how to play basketball"

"Oh yeah I forgot I don't know either" sonic said

"well what are we gonna do?" asked sivler

"Hmmmm..." sonic was thinking

"Oh! Of course!"

"what is it sonic?" silver asked

"We can time travel and ask someone who DOES know!"

"sonic that is the dumbest fucking thing i have ever heard" sivler said

the two sonics then decided to do it anyways

BWOOOOOSHZSUCHUUU

"Whoooooah!" "When are we?" sonic asked

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW SONIC" sivler yelled

"W- I..." sonic sobbed

"gee im sorry sonic, i- i've just had a hard day. i havent had my fix, and..."

"Your fix?" sonic asked

"yeah-"

"Sivler, what! I thought I told you to stop with the drugs! Only dumb-bots do drugs!"

"im sorry sonic..." sivler said

"It's okay, Sivler. I love you."

sonic and sivler hugged and then kissed (open mouth!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic pushed Sivler off of him. "ok that's enough" sonic wiped is mouth. "Seriously though where the shit are we"

The white sonic stood up. he started to get Kinda twitchy from his withdrawls. "this is 1891, when Dr Seuss invented basketball." sonic narrowed his single giant eyeball and stared at sivler for like 5 minutes

"no uh.. no why dont we try this again" the blue porcupine insisted "we're looking for some guy named michael jordan alright"

THEY TIME TRAVELED AGAIN (wow!)

they suddenly appeared in Front of an extremely big house and what looked like... an amusement park? screams of agony could be heard in the distance, drowned only by what sounded like "hee-hee"s...

"this... i dont like this place... this is where michael jordan lives?" sonic said

silver paused "...ohh michael JORDAN haha woops. ok one more try"

this time they finally ended up somewhere that seemed like it might be right. they were in front of michael jordans house which looked like (description of whatever the fuck michael jordans house looks like here)

they knocked on the door and looked up at who answered

michael jordan took one look at the fucking cartoon animals and shut the door "JESUS GOD MICHELLE OBAMA CHRIST NOT FUCKING AGAIN"

but sonc and sivler were havin none of that today so they busted down the door and kidnapped him and quickly went back to their own time... / dimension... / planet.

(michael jordan complained the whole way) (something about already having done this once before and not wanting anything to do with cartoon animals ever again but they didnt really listen w/e it doenst matter)

the two sonics and Tall Human appeard conveniently near the basketball court in the sonic land. sonic quickly explained the situation about eggsman and the robots and the taking over the world and all that. michael jordan agreed to help them because the story touched his heart

and also because they wouldnt let him go back to his own world unless he agreed to help them so yeah that too


	4. Chapter 4

"get me the fuck outa her" mikel jackdan sed. "who's her?" the HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG replied.

"osha is a fuckin twat" sad white sonic  
"yea" sad blue sonic  
"mhm gurl" sad mikel jordin

"wait whos osha" said socknee. "pff i dont fuckin no" sad sivler.  
"sivler watch ur language... there are jordans here" sed sonanic.

"sam is a loser" sivler said  
yes said sonic  
"yes" said michal

"anyway lets get on topic." sore-ass-nic. "we ned to beat geeman and his stupid buttrobes."  
"dont u mean robots u fucker?" sivler reploid. "sivler what the hell is with u today." soncack sed. gee these guys dont shut up do they.  
the tall black sonic replid with "guys stop let's let micheal go back home ok?" human said.

"im sory guys i just rlly need my fix today.." sivler cut off one of his hair bunches and smoked it up.  
"s... s..." sonic sed. "...SIVLER NO! THAT'S NOOOO GOOOD!" sonklee pulled the hair out of sivler.  
"guys please focus please randy jordan said replied.  
"SIVLER REALLY WHAT THE FUCK! DUMB-BOTS DO THAT, NOT PEOPLEHOGS LIKE YOU!"  
"s-s-sonic.. im sorry.. ill cut it out man.."  
"GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE ALREADY HIGH! FUCK MAN! man i gotta chill out brah.." sonark was getting hi 2.

"..." mike-ale was speechless. he made a run for the outside in hopes to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic dropped his dank kush and ran after Michael the Jordan. "HEY bitch you haepled the looney tunes you have to help us." Silver agreed from a distance where he was currently smoking both his and sonic's now dirtied quill weed.

"My fucking therapist told me not todo this shit again. They locked Fat Guy up because of you damn animated punks!" M.j. shouted mad. Sonic shrugged like the a-hole he is. "Not my problem, now come on we have to do something." Writer forgot what the something is. Please hold.

"OK WE HAVE TO PRACTICE TO WIN AGAINST THE GEEMEN!" Sonic shouted excitedly at his revelation.

Michal stared at Sonic and the white sonic in the back who was currently making a sand castle out of some dirt he peed in. "You need more players." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sonic thought about it for a second, "how many?"

"LIKE…15 IF PLAYING 10 ON BENCH. 12 MUST BE ACTIVE. 10 FOR ALTERNATES."

Sonic stared in shock and confusion at his loud tone and also what he said.

"ok how is 7"

"Sure Sonic." Michael Jordan agree.d. "Great I will go get Talls and Knuck. PEACE BITCHES"

"BRING ME BACK MY CELINE DION CD, SONIC!" Sivler shouted from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys!" Sonic screamed rushing into their house thing "What is it?!" Talls asked startled.  
"We did it! We got the M.J to help us with our b-ball game! Where's Knuckle?" Sonic asked looking around "Oh he was in the kitchen I think?" Talls said "I'm gonna go meet M.J he's my #1….."Talls sighed dreamily "What-I thought I was your number one!" Sonic said surprised "Haha Sonic u scrub stop bein so arrogant" Talls laughed walking off. OK SO SONIC GOES TO KITCHEN IDK "KNUX!" Sonic screamed bursting in the door"GODDAMNIT SONIC!" Knuckle shouted "IM TRYING TO MAKE A HAMBURG!" "A…hamburg?" Sonic asked staring at the mess of meat and bun on the counter "Yeah well there's more important things going on right now! We've got M.J to teach us the ancient art of B-ball! Come on!" "RRRGH Fine" Knux said punching the burger and following Sonic outside. JUST THEN the Babylon Rogues got awkwardly shoved into the plot! "I'm back Sonic and this time I WILL beat you!" Jet said or something "Ugh Jet seriously we don't have time for you guys we have a major basketball problem!" Sonic said exasperated "But actually…. Hey Wave, Storm, do you guys wanna play basketball with us? And also save the world or whatever?" "No not really…" Wave said blankly Storm started to reply but was cut off by Jet "Hey wait! Why them and not me?" he asked angrily"Ah well no offense Jet but your pretty short…not exactly basketball height…." (none of them are wtf) "Heck I'm taller then you!" Jet said angrily "And we WILL join your basketball team if for nothing else then to show you up!" "Jet wtf no I don't want to play basketball also that makes no fucking sense" Wave said angrily" "Too bad" Jet said "UGH oh my GOD" Wave sighed dramitcly also punching Jet Just then Silver interrupted the domestic abuse "ok…yeah everyone's here ok cool….." he said dazed"ok yeah lets uh… lets go…" then he teleported them all to b-ball practice land where they would learn the secret arts of baskets.


	7. Chapter 7

BWOOOOSHHHJWOOSOOOHOOO

And just like that the sonki kroo was at the court.

"yeahhh were at the court" said storm "no fuckin shit" jet said

"okay lets get into the advanced shit so we can win" michel said. "WHOA WHOA WAIT UP BUDDY"

sonic said with his hands up in protest

"we dont even know the basics!" he said

"well to get points-"

"NO" nuckle said "what do we do before that?"

"um well you hold the ball" michel said as he attempted to pass the ball to sonic

"OW FUCK" the ball smacked sonic in the face "HEY WHY DIDNT YOU PASS THE BALL TO ME I WAS

THE ONE ASKING" nuckle said as he picked the ball off the ground

"okay now what" the red sonic said "well you have to-" michel was interuppted"BEFORE THAT"

nuckle said

"you have to dribble it to the basket"

"whats a dribble" storm asked "god storm stop being a retard" wave remarked

"anyways michel, whats a dribble?" wave asked

"o my fucking god" michel sighed. he knew this would be a long day

"heres a dribble" said michel. michel dribbled

"touche" said tails "tails thats not how you use that word-" said sonic"shut up im 8"

michel was running towards the basket "AND THEN..."

"SLAM"

"DUNK"

MICHEL SLAMDUNKED SO HARD THE BASKET EXPLODED


End file.
